One Moment
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: The newest intern has her hands full dealing with a serial killer and a copy cat not to mention trying to keep herself in check around Det. Flack.


**A/N: **_Yes, I have other stories on here that need to be updated, but this idea came to me and I had to write it. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in CSI:NY.**_

**One Moment**

The cold air of New York's winter blew through dark pink hair as it lay spread out on the cold hard pavement of the alley. A white button up shirt barely covered the bloody body of the female. Her legs were scraped and bare. Her arms and hands were also scared up like she had been fighting. Her feet were bare and tied with a red silk scarf. The shirt was unbuttoned except over her breast. Her stomach was a bloody mess of carved up skin. The phrase ' Justice will be mine' was carved deeply in the flesh.

This was the third victim in three weeks. Don had seen this same exact phrase. The mayor had already alerted the public so everyone was on edge. Three weeks and three women dead still no leads. The first one was a college girl with dark black hair. The second one was an art dealer with dark brown hair. They were all about the same height. Aside from the exact same shirt, scarf and carving they had nothing else in common.

Gabrielle Harris was an intern at the crime lab. She had been there for the first one now she walked up to the all too familiar scene. She had been with Mac's team for about nine months and still being in the field never was dull. She had been in the lab for a while the first time she came out in the field was the first girl's murder. She had to admit if only silently to her self she was afraid to walk home alone. As she and Stella went over the body she took photos as Stella collected any evidence from the body. Danny and Sheldon took inventory of the surrounding area. As she was shining the flashlight she held she noticed something different about this crime scene there was a trail of blood.

"Guys, I got a blood trail." she said as she followed it.

"Wait a sec I'm coming with you." Don said not wanting the death of an intern to be his next case.

"It stops here." she said as she flashed the light around the dumpster." Lift me up so I can take a look in the dumpster."

"You need a suit to go in there." he reminded her

"I just want to look and see if I can see anything right off the bat." she said as he came over to her

"Alright." he went to lift her up, but she pause

"Hang on let me take off my shoes so I don't injure you with the heels." she said as she slide her shoes.

"You're feet better not stink." he said as he grabbed her legs and easily lifted her up.

"Funny detective." she shined her light into the empty dumpster and suddenly a black blur jumped out at her causing her to scream and slap out only to knock her off balance which caused Done to lose his balance both of the falling on the hard ground.

"Are you okay?" don Asked from beneath her.

"Oh my god it was huge!" she her eyes met don's as she pushed herself up to where she was straddling him." It was like a. a cat or something!"

"Are you guys okay?" Stella came over to them alerted by Gabrielle's scream.

"What happened or did you two decide to…" Danny started, but one look from Gabrielle made him stop.

"Don't say you couldn't pick her up or you dropped her." Sheldon said as the couple got to their feet.

"A rat jumped out of the dumpster and she freaked out." Don said brushing his self off.

"That was no rat." she said her heart still pounding from the rat or cat." It was huge."

"Welcome to New York." Danny said as he smiled at her.

"Anyway I did notice the dumpster was empty, but had blood on the side both out and in." she said to them wanting to get away from the subject." Not to mention a lot of some type of blue foam."

"You didn't happen to get any before you pushed Flack on the ground did ya?" Danny couldn't help to tease her.

"Uh, no I didn't, but you're more than welcomed to go and do it yourself cause I'm not going near that thing again." She said as Don brought over her shoes and let her lean on him to put them back on.

"You know I remember when you did anything I asked you to do." Danny said to her as he suited up to go inside the dumpster.

"I was new and eager tonight I got attacked by a huge ass cat rat." this caused everyone around her to laugh.

"If anyone was attacked it was me." Don said as they all went back to examining their areas.

"I didn't attack you." she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey you pushed me on the ground." he gave her a smirk" If you want to come back to my place and reenact that minus the dumpster and rat…" he smiled when she glared at him.

"Not interested detective." she smiled at his teasing as she went back to taking photos of the body and scene.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She was, but she had rules when it came to work. She made the mistake of falling for someone she worked with before and it didn't end well at all.

"Stella look at this." she said as she pointed to a piece of trash stuck to the woman's foot.

"It looks like she tried to run." she said as she took the blue piece of trash.

"I saw some of that over by the dumpster." she said as she waited for someone to say something about the rat, but no one said a word. This was something she was not going to ever live down." It was inside it too."

"This one's different from the rest in the fact of the blood trail and the trash on the foot." Stella said as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"Could it be a copy cat?" Gabrielle questioned

"Let's hope not." Stella said as they walked toward her car.

"Hey, the offer's still open…" Don's blue eyes met Gabrielle's green ones as he stepped closer to her.

"Detective." she lowered her voice a notch as she fell in step with him facing him fully." You couldn't handle me if you had me." she went to go to Stella's car when Don's hand gently grabbed her elbow as he walked with her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked allowing his hand to rest on her lower back as he guided her across the street toward Stella.

"One you so couldn't…" she stopped when stumbled and had Don not grabbed her would have fallen on her face." Thanks."

"Well, I couldn't have you doing any damage before I prove you wrong." he said as he went to his car allowing her to go to Stella's

"You shouldn't tease him so much he's a great guy." Stella said to her

"He just makes it so easy." she smiled.

"Just take it easy on him he's been through a lot." Stella felt protective over Don because she knew what he went through after Jess's death. Though she knew Gabrielle would never deliberately do anything hurtful to him.


End file.
